


A Scared Little Serie

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parenting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Parent Captain Puffy, Parent Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: Two traumatized kids that cope with their issues with Age Regression, what are two responsible adults going to do about it once they find out?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183
Comments: 5
Kudos: 423





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two traumatized kids that cope with their issues with Age Regression, what are two responsible adults going to do about it once they find out?

-“I miss everyone..I miss you Tommy”

He had been doing fine avoiding slipping into his headspace through out all the wars, his exile, and the betrayals all the way till the final war. 

Those words should of have not triggered something fuzzy and warm in him, specially not in a moment where he could so easily be killed instantly by the green man that sought to destroy everything he loved, even his own self esteem. 

-“The most.” Dream looked up quietly at the young teenage boy infront of him, almost mockingly with his smiley white mask. -“Do you not miss your only dad figure..?”

His baby blue eyes then opened up wide sparkling with the innocence of a child. -“D'eam..?” He mumbled more to himself that the green man infront of him, even then something in his mind screamed danger.

-“Mhm.. It's me little one..” Dream opened up his arms for the little one to come forward to him.

-“I mis'ed you..” Tommy slipped right into his ex caregiver's arms, feeling safe within his once upon a father figure hug.

-“I missed you to..” Dream smiled behind his mask. -“My little one” He brought a handkerchief to the teen's nose.


	2. 2

-"Now why don't you go up to Sam and tell him that you want to leave..?" Dream whispered to the young teenager's right ear while running his fingers through his blonde locks.

-"Mhm" The little nodded, stepping towards the lava wall almost stepping on it if weren't due to ot quickly opening as someone dragged him by the shoulders away from the green white masked man, as the layers of lava fell in.

The best he could see out of his state was someone plunking their sword into Dream's stomach. 

-"D'eam!" He struggled out of his captors arms as he attempted to kick and bite over who ever had a hold on him. 

-"Tommy!" Sam raised his hand slapping the younger one out his headspace.

-"Sam?" Tommy breathed in, and out bearly sputtering out a word. -"Sam.. It's just Sam.." He winced at the sudden pain in his cheek. 

-"Yes, kiddo.. It's just me.." Sam dropped down his shoulders in relief. -"Breathe in.. Breathe out.. Copy my patterns here."

-"Okay.. Dad.."

Both stood in a silence for a few minutes, neither having expected that... 

-"Dad..? Did you just call me  
Dad..?" Sam wheezed out a shaky laugh. -"Holy shit-.. Someone other than Quackity just called me dad.." 

-"I-.. I did no such thing big man!" Tommy sputtered out, waving his hands sideways. -"I didn't.. I did not.. Call you Dad!" 

-"It's alright to be embarrassed." Sam suppressed down a chuckle. -"I don't mind it at all little one"

-"Whatever" He rolled his eyes, hiding his face below his shirt almost managing to hide his red cheeks of embarrassment. 

-“Mhm.. Pretty sure Quackity won't mind having a little brother thought..”

Unknowingly to them a feathered man stood in the corner with an upside down smile next to his oldest son.


	3. 3

Tommy sat down in the special bench of his of Tubbo's where they used to sit down every sunset or morning just to see the sun set down or move up. 

Sure it was cold and he had almost been locked up in jail in the place of that insane masked man instead of Dream himself being keep behind bars. But, he manage to leave untouched and all due to a new helping hand from a new friend of his or so he'd liked to think. 

He'd looked up to the night sky as a shooting star made it's way across the moon, in amazement. He has never been able to see one so close before mostly due the pollution left by all the nuclear bombs left in every war. 

Maybe that's why, Tommy didn't hear footsteps approaching him from behind. 

-“Tommy?” 

He was startled as soon as someone hand landed on his shoulder, oddly enough it was rather a comforting one than hurtful one. Enough to make him rub his eyes, looking up at the person in curiously. 

-“Hmm?..” His eyes opened up in a genuine look of wonder. -“Captain Puffy? What are you doing here?” He immediately sat up straight. 

-“You seemed kinda down, and it's cold up here so I sorta brought you this..” She handed him a yellow blanket and a zipper bag of cookies. -“The blanket was a gift from Eret,by the way.” Puffy smiled down at the kid ruffling his hair. 

Tommy's ocean light blue eyes sparkled up with a shiny look of happiness and genuine thankfulness. 

-“Hope you like those chocolate chip cookies I baked for you..I tried my best” 

His chest felt so warm, it had been the first day in his life he genuinely had people that actually cared about him, besides Tubbo, that made him feel safe. 

-“Thank you”

Tommy got up throwing himself into the woman's arms tackling her into a hug. 

-“You're welcome.. Kiddo” She smiled, wrapping her arms around him back. 

For the first time in so many days he genuinely felt happy and safe in the arms of an adult or three he could finally trust. 

-“Now why don't you make a wish upon a shooting star? Surely you wouldn't miss an opportunity like this.” Puffy broke the hug lowering her hands towards the teenager's shoulders who'd 

had his back turn backwards to her as he made a wish. 

-“I wish I can finally have parents who care about me.. or for Phil to start caring about me again..”

Neither of them said a thing afterwards as they held hands and started walking towards Sam's house. 

The little could use a safe cozy space for the night to be a little all he wanted while under the supervision of three adults that cared about him.


	4. 1:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |Basically I'm writing another short story linked to “Just A Scared Little Serie” but, with Tubbo's + Captain Puffy's point of view, starting off right after Dream was jailed. Also yes, they will be littles just not right now, just wait till the end ;D  
> And yes, I published if in the same story, so Arc 1 is done, now it's Arc 2 to my Agere Au.
> 
> Anyways welcome to my new story named "Another scared little" story! |

-"Tubbo?" Capitan Puffy enters the young ex president's base. -"Can I talk to you quickly?"

Tubbo knows he shouldn't be scared, but he can't help it, "Y-Yeah, what's going on?" He pushed down the lump growing up his throat as he stared up at the rainbow haired woman infront of him.

-“Mind if I come in little duckling?” Puffy peaked from aside the corner of the door to get a better look at the teenager infront of her. - “I'm sure.. Confronting Dream wasn't the easiest thing yo do..” She took a few steps forward. -“So I came here to manage any injury you managed to get by him..” Her voice lacked tone at the end but, it made sense she had disowned her only son so far and seem him almost kill two kids infront of her, including him while Punz attempt to comfort her. 

Tubbo shook his head, enough of those negative thoughts. First of all Dream had to be teach a lesson himself and until he regretted what he had done, he could go back to his family. Besides it had been obvious to green man that his once mother still cared about him and that the teens wouldn't have dare to fully kill him at the end, their empathy was too big for them to ignore. 

-“Not at all” He smiled brightly up to the only adult so far that hadn't hurt him just yet. -“Do come in, ma'am” He signaled for Puffy to enter his brand new house, closing the door behind them. 

-“Thank you, Tubbo.. And just call me Puffy, I'm not that old yet” Puffy chuckled ruffling the younger' s hair. -“Anyways let's take care of those injuries alright?”

Maybe she had babied , justified and spoiled her only biological child till the almost very end until he went insane to the point she had disowned him.. But she could make up for that by taking care of a kid in actual need of a stable adult in their life, and one they could finally trust for once to make up for the lack of good parenting skills she had with the last one. 

Somethings where just never meant to be but, that didn't mean that they couldn't be fixed or healed up. 

-“Sure thing,Puffy” Tubbo nodded, walking with her towards his bedroom hand in hand together. 

It was nice to finally have someone who genuinely cared about him enough to address his trauma and injuries for the mean time. 

He just hoped Tommy had someone as well by his side right now. 


	5. 2:2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:Vomiting/Sickness  
> Stay Safe!
> 
> Edit: This chapter just got edited.

Tw:Vomiting/Sickness.

When Puffy woked up she knew something horrible was about or happen, well currently everything was with two of her friends having gone too deep into their occult, and into their darkest wished of themselves. Or the fact she still keep on wishing for her ex duckling to just end up being a misunderstood boy at the end of the story. 

Yet it didn't seem that none of her wishes would come true, could it be she hadn't been a good enough parent for Dream? 

If she had babied him more or had pushed some rules on to him, then maybe he wouldn't have gone down the path he did. But, at the end she knew better than that. 

Sighing she stood up gazing out her window at the sunset going up before slipping on her slippers, she still had a kid to take care of. 

Maybe he would help her make up for her poor parenting skills of the past. She really did not want to mess up everything for Tubbo and her self. 

Either way enough about her, she had a traumatized kid to take care of right now.

Puffy stood next to the wooden door knocking on it. 

-“Tubbo?” 

-

The brunette been stressed since long before he was forced to exile his best friend, that was for sure, but now it all seemed to come back to bite him back now during the worst time possible. 

He chattered through his teeth as his throat ached in pain, no longer being able to keep his coughing fittings quietly to himself, his whole body hurted a lot. 

Tubbo turned towards the nearest trashcan next to him unable to keep his late night dinner in his stomach no more. It was too much for him to handle it felt way worse than the one time the egg affected him mentally a while ago while his best friend and him held hands together. 

He wiped at his mouth several times, throwing the dirty napkins in his hands away into the trashcan before tying it into a little knot covered by flower perfume from the inside. Maybe that's why he suddenly freaked out when someone opened the door. 

He felt small, yucky, and dirty. 

All he wanted was for a caregiver to take care of him. 

He wanted his mama Puffy and fast. 

\- 

The kid was not someone who would show vulnerability so easily to anyone or himself but, lately he had been impurely regressing into the state mind of a child younger than Tubbo himself. 

Neither did he asked for help anymore but did rather built on dangerous weapons of violence for himself to feel safe and have no need to seek out for help or hide any longer. It should've of have been obvious to Puffy that the kid had been pushing his feelings and trauma, making his mind find its own coping mechanism to fight off the negative things it couldn't process correctly. 

She should of have known something was off ever since the egg incident when she helped the kids free Sam and themselves from the egg. 

-“Shh..Tubs.. I got you..” Puffy sat down next to the little boy softly running her fingers through his hair. -“It'll be alright..little muffin” 

-“Mama?” The little brunette looked up at the trusting adult female with teary eyes. -“Feel yucky.. No-no..” He lowered his hands down his stomach rubbing it. -“It icky” 

Puffy's gaze soften. -“Your stomach hurts?” She stood up with the boy being carried up in her arms. -“That won't do..” She sighed. -“Let's make it all better, yeah little angel..?” She smiled softly at the boy in her arms softly nuzzling their noses as she walked towards the kitchen. 

-“Mhm” The little brunette nodded hugging on to his mother carefully. 

She was going to make things right for the little boy in her arms even if costed her life, she would keep him safe and happy in the arms of an adult he could finally trust and let Tubbo be a kid again. 

A part of her wondered if Sam felt the same towards Tommy, and if he would re-build his relationship with his other son as well or leave it as Phil did.

-


	6. 3:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Authors Note: Before reading this chapter go back to re-read the last chapter before this one, I just re-wrote it and edited several parts of it. This chapter will make sense if you read the last one.

"Are you for real?-" Tommy and Sam's conversations cut from the hybrid ear and he let out a sigh, looking at the communicator and back and the two.

And so he turns around to walk away from the scene towards his horse Rusty. Maybe it'll give him a place where he truly belongs at. 

He just wanted his Dada for once after having little to no contact with him after all the wars. 

It seemed that he wasn't needed after all.

-“Wait Quackity!” A hand grabbed on to his shoulder stopping him on his tracks.

Tilting his head slightly side way from the corner of his hazel nut eyes he could make out the silhouette of his former father. 

-“We need to talk, son” 

Maybe just for a moment he was needed after all. 

-“We do”

-

Sam sighed letting his shoulders drop backwards. -“Just so you know, I'm aware that I messed up to”

The duckling hybrid chuckled almost nearly silently. -“You don't say so, do you?” He laughed bitterly.  
-“You stood by the sidelines and left me alone.”

Sam was aware his own mistakes and was aware that his son would remain bitter about it for a while, and that healing the scar wasn't going to be easy at all nor was it going to easy to close it up at all either. 

-“Quackity” He stepped forward towards the teen. -“I know that I screwed up horribly.. And that you have the right to be mad at me.” He lowered his right hand from his son's shoulder. -“Specially to curse me off.. And that you will probably never forgive me but..”

-“Sometimes healing isn't enough dad.” Quackity crossed his arms together. -“So, why now?”

-“Because.. I want to make up for it.. for me but, specially for you. I won't run away from my problems nor find any excuse out of this nor leave it to die.”

... 

-“I'll think about it.. Dada” The little duckling bit on to his lower lip. -“Tis is too scary.. No no good..” He mumbled to himself. -“But.. I want my dada back-!” 

The little threw himself on go his father's arms, both of them uniting into a hug.

It was meant to be.

From now on all of the caregivers would make sure to keep their new found family circle safe and sound from any harm. 

That included the other kids they would adopt into their family as well.


End file.
